Wacky Nights with Foxy
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is no more, but when a mysterious man of science decides to bring back a forgotten animatronice, Fazbear's Pizzeria is back in business. And an improved Foxy is running the place!
1. Prologue Thingy Because Science

**A/N: This fanfic was brought to by magic toasters.**

?'s PoV

It was December 4th, 1997. Freddy's Pizzeria has now been officially closed. The three beloved animatronics have been incinerated and the pizzeria was ready to torn down. I walked inside the dusty putrid pizzeria and began my search for the rumored fourth animatronic - Foxy. While I must admit that this place was rather unnerving, I pressed on.

After about five or so minutes of getting a tad lost, I finally found it in Pirate's Cove. It was incredibly ravaged and seemed beyond repair. Its metallic endoskeleton showed through it's legs and torn chest and arms, and its jaw seemed to be permanently ajar. I almost felt sorry for the raggedy little thing. Almost.

I knew about the Bite of '87 and ever since that day, he seemed to have vanished from the pizzeria, but not quite. Looks like they merely hid him here and kept anyone from trying to enter Pirate's Cove. Clearly this wasn't the case as there was just a "Sorry! Out of Order!" sign in front of it. I would say that he wore with age, but the other animatronics were in tip top condition. Vandalism may be a possibility.

As I exited the soon-to-be-destroyed pizzeria with the last animatronic in tow, a thought quickly came to me. I ignored the crowd swarming me as I gathered my thoughts. I looked back at the pizzeria, then at the wrecking balls and bulldozers, then at the sea of parents and their children. The distraught looks on their crying faces and the parents were egging on the wrecking crew to finally annihilate the so called "Pizzeria from Hell" by the night guards, especially by a well known survivor named Mike Schmidt…Well if they lived to tell the tale.

"What are you doing?! Destroy that thing already!" a parent shouted.

Placing the animatronic down, I grabbed a megaphone and walked up to the crowd.

"I've decided to keep this for my own research." I announced.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Why would you want keep that?!" a crew man roared.

"For science." was my simple reply.

"You monster! It'll kill us all!" another parent screamed.

I said nothing as I tied up the animatronic to the roof of my car and drove off. After ten minutes, I made it to my research facility. I looked into my glove compartment and found an empty diary. It was empty.

_Ah. I remember this…Never did get to use it. Better late than never. _I thought.

**February 6th, 1998**

**The demolition of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been postponed until my studies were complete. My associates have taken caution of everyone's wellbeing and we're conducting Project Revival on the rooftop to avoid the animatronic to free-roam. Even though we took out it's coding for said feature, you can never be too careful.**

**August 14th, 1999**

**Progress on Project Revival has been recently sluggish, but my colleagues have followed my plans. It's Foxy's turn to shine. A new and improved Foxy.**

It was now the morn of a new century and Project Revival was now complete. I was outside the pizzeria with my comrades. A large white sheet covered our three years worth of research and the rowdy crowd was curious to see what it was. Beside it was the original Foxy, now completely expendable to us. The inside of the Pizzeria was recently cleaned and a white sheet was over the logo on top of the building.

"Ladies and gentlemen. After three years of extensive experimentation, I bring you a scientific breakthrough." I said into the microphone.

With a wave of my hand, the old Foxy animatronic was towed away and I grabbed the white sheet covering the new Foxy while a random colleague of mine went to the doors and the the white sheet with a ladder.

"Behold! The brainchild of our experimentation! I bring you the new and improved Foxy!" I shouted in glee.

I pulled down the sheet and a loud collective gasp was heard among the crowd.

"What is that thing?"

"Wait. Is that a girl?"

"Dude, am I high? That thing has boobs!"

I merely chuckled at all the whispering and the parents shielding their children's eyes.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is an android. And with it, this pizzeria will live on!"

My colleague pulled away the sheet and instead of saying "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", it was replaced with "Foxy's Pirate Paradise Pizzeria".

"How do we know she…_it_ won't kill us?!" someone shouted.

"Her superior technology and advanced AI allows her to think and act for herself. Almost as if she were a real person. She has been programmed to know right from wrong. That I assure you."

I took out a small remote from my pocket and pressed the red button. Foxy's eyes snapped open and she did nothing for a few seconds. She turned to face me and without warning she pounced on me and started to lick my face.

"What the deuce?"

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"What the? Daddy?! I'm not your -"

"Nu. You my daddy." she said flatly while still licking my face.

The crowd gave a few chuckles and Foxy looked at herself. And by that I mean she looked at her clothes and payed absolutely no attention to her…assets.

"Yay! Imma pirate!" she squealed.

"Yes. Yes you ar -"

At phenomenal speeds, she took off and ran into the pizzeria, obviously curious on what it laser cutlass on her right arm slashed through the red ribbon in front of the pizzeria. Why did we add a beam sword? Because science.

She darted around it a few times and just kept going. I got back onto my feet, picked up the microphone, and dusted it off.

"Well then. After that little display, you can see that she means no harm. However due to her childlike mindset at the moment, it appears that she will not be doing her job here until she begins to mature." I announced.

Behind me, Foxy was still darting around shouting random nonsense. She then started chasing her tail before curling up on the ground and falling asleep.

…_Oh this is going to be fun._

**A/N: …Nya.**


	2. First Night

**A/N: This thingy was brought to you by squishy little hamburgers.**

_Thirteen years later…_

Tom's PoV

I looked at my watch and I was around ten minutes earlier than I should be. I don't know why I wanted to work the night shift here. It seems too kiddy for my tastes, but a job is a job and at least there's internet. The place actually held up for thirteen more years despite it's gruesome history. The Bite of '87, all the missing guards, the five or seven kids that were murdered, etc.

I walked through the glass doors and I froze in my tracks to let a crowd of excited kids run past me. I rolled my eyes and gave a small chuckle.

_So this is the place, huh? Not too shabby. Now where's the manager?_

A woman at the counter looked up from her magazine and looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Oh! It's you! S-So you're our new night guard, huh? P-Pleasure to meet you. I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Valentine…Umm. Aren't you a little early?" she squeaked.

From out of complete nowhere, Mr. Monopoly's long lost twin brother from an alternate dimension in the future just walked up to the counter. He was rather old, around his 60's, but he seemed to still have a spring in his step. He had a coffee brown curly mustache and Einstein like hair. He wore a black suit and pants, with a red tie and a top hat with a red stripe. To top it all off, he was holding a black cane with a ruby at the end.

"Oh that's quite all right, Rebecca. It'll give the boy some time to get used to this place. The name's Steven. I'm the manager here, so I'll be your guide. Shouldn't take too long." he said proudly.

He had a Southern accent but it wasn't very noticeable and his breath smelled like root beer for some reason. In a quick movement, he had his arm around my back and he started giving me a tour of the place. It was almost like a maze, and even he got lost a few times. We went back to the counter and there were several people lined up behind it.

"Well I see you already met Rebecca, so here's the rest of the crew. Thomas, my boy, meet Polly, Kim, Jonathan, Paul, Maria, Samuel, Patricia, Francis, Phil, Joe, and Natasha. Rebecca and Maria are the ones taking orders, Polly, Kim, Jonathan and Francis are our chefs, and Samuel and Patricia are our mechanics and electricians should we have a black out, arcade machine issues, television reception troubles, or have internet problems. Paul, Phil, and Joe are the waiters and window washers, and Natasha's our janitor and will keep you company for a while." Steven listed.

They all said their hello's and hi's and Steven led me to a room labeled Pirate's Cove. The parents and their children were beginning to leave and the place seem to quiet down.

"And this, my dear boy, is our pride and joy. Son, get ready to meet Foxy." he boomed.

He opened the door and there was nothing but a stage and closed purple curtains. They suddenly swung open and a red furred vixen wearing a pirate outfit bounced out.

"Hi, Mr. Steven sir!" she squealed.

"Good evening, Foxy. So did ya put on a doozy of a show today?" he chuckled.

"As doozy as always, sir. So, who's your new friend?" she asked.

"This is Tom. He'll be our new night guard."

"Yay! I hope we can be friends!" she squealed again as she licked my face before going behind the curtain.

Steven and I exited the room and headed straight down a hallway and led me to a door at the end next to another door.

"This here's your office. Samuel and Patricia are right next door, so if you have any problems, talk to them or Natasha if you see her around."

"Umm. Sir? What exactly do I do here?" I asked.

"Oh you know. Watchin' out for burglars, watching' the cameras for any suspicious activities, and all that. Since Foxy isn't a threat to anyone, we took away the old metal doors and replaced them with normal ones. But keep an eye on her. She gets a bit jittery at this time of night." he explained.

"Jittery? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I probably shouldn't say jittery, but she is a bit rowdy at this hour." he mumbled.

"Rowdy?"

"Well…Oh geez. Have you heard about the Slash of '03?" he whispered.

"No. Why?"

"Well…Ten years ago at a birthday party, Foxy was slicing up pizza and cake for the birthday girl and -"

"Sliced her arm off?"

"Don't interrupt, boy. But no. She didn't slice it off. She just grazed her left arm. It wasn't much damage but you wouldn't believe how much blood can pour from a half inch deep, hair width, and five inch long cut. Parents threatened to sue us out the rump and Foxy could never forgive herself since the accident. And she's really good with kids, so that just made her feel worse. We won the trial, but to me, it wasn't really worth it to see Foxy burst into tears on the witness stand. She's like a daughter to me and me and the missus could never have any children. " he whispered.

"I'm sorry…So this made her rowdy how?" I inquired.

"Oh she usually just cries and makes herself a pizza while watching TV to calm herself down. Nothing to worry about…Well. I'll leave you to your work. There's TV and internet access in there, so you shouldn't be bored in there. Your shift ends at eleven. That's usually Foxy's bedtime. G'night." he said as he walked off.

The lights were still on throughout the pizzeria, but considering it's success, it can afford to waste some power. Besides, the lights need to be on anyway, given the fact that Natasha can't clean up in the dark. I went into my office and it was pretty roomy. Simple, but roomy.

To the right of me there was a bed in case you wanted to sleep in here and to my left was a mahogany desk with a fan. There was a light on the ceiling and there was a black swivel chair below it. On the chair was an iPad and a TV remote while the TV itself was hooked up to the wall on my left. It was a forty two inch plasma screen. I turned off the fan and set it to the right as I sat on the comfortable chair after I put the iPad and remote on the desk.

The pizzeria was dead silent save for Natasha's angry mumblings and the muffled TV going on next door. I looked at my watch and it was now seven o' five. I yawned a little and turned the TV on. As I flipped through the channels, I heard a knock at my door. It was Natasha. As I got up, she just let herself in.

"Hi Natasha." I greeted.

"Hi, Tom…You know, if there's nothing good on TV there's Netflix on it too, so go nuts. And you can watch as much porn as you want on that iPad without getting in trouble." she chirped.

"Okaay? And why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"To get you comfortable for today. You're mostly here to keep Foxy company and we don't wanna bore you…See ya tomorrow, newbie." she giggled as she kept mopping the floor.

An hour has passed of just watching My Little Pony on Netflix and now the pizzeria was completely empty. I hit the pause button and I looked at the iPad to view through the security cameras. The lights were still on and after a quick check of almost everything, I started to look at Pirate's Cove. The lights were off but I could hear soft crying behind the curtains. Too soft for me to hear in here, even if the place was as quiet as a mouse. I moved the camera around and Foxy was wiping her tears on the curtain while hugging a plushy hamburger. There was a slight green glow, but from what I could make out from it, it looked like a green laser cutlass on her right arm.

"Sniff. I never meant to hurt anyone…Sniff. Oh. It's just you. Hi, Mr. Camera." she said sadly after she noticed the camera move.

I felt sorry for her. From what everyone's been saying, she's a sweet gal who wouldn't hurt a fly. Now ever since the Slash of '03, she has to live with the guilt and the nervousness when around kids. To be honest, I just wanted to leave this room and give her a hug.

"I just don't know what to do, Mr. Camera. I really like it here and I love preforming for the little ones, but I'm just worried that the same thing will happen again, if not worse…Oh what I'm I saying? It's like I'm expecting you to talk back….Then again, you're the only one who'll listen to me at this hour…I'm glad we had this talk, Mr. Camera, even though you've heard me say it seventy three times a year for ten years.. And tell Mr. Security Guard to stop looking at me. It's weird." she mewed as she poked her head back in the curtains.

_Looks like she doesn't like to be watched._ I thought.

As I went back to watching My Little Pony, I periodically checked Pirate's Cove for a few seconds every five minutes, then every ten minutes, then every fifteen. At first, the curtains were closed, but then she stared staring at the camera once I started looking every ten minutes, which was at eight twenty. By eight forty five, the time I was looking every fifteen minutes, she kept staring and occasionally wagged her tail.

It was now nine fifteen, so I decided to check up on her again. The curtains were wide open and she was nowhere in sight. I moved the camera around, thinking she was hiding somewhere, but she was still gone. I didn't realize it, but I was slowly putting my face closer and closer to the iPad. In a nanosecond, she jumped out in front of the camera from below and shouted "Oogity boogity boo!"

I jumped in my seat and almost dropped the iPad. As I looked back, she was gone again, only to pounce back onto the stage and flee behind the curtains again. I sighed and laughed a little at her prank. I started to watch My Little Pony again, but this time, I checked Pirate's Cove for only one second after every twenty minutes, which is basically after every episode when skipping the opening and credits.

It was ten fifteen now and I decided to check on Foxy mid episode, trying to keep a medium of how much I should be watching her. She wants company but doesn't like to be watched on camera. She poked her head out of the curtains, only to slowly go back in. Then she poked it out again and repeated this two to three more times.

"He's not watching the cameras. _He's not paying attention to me?! __**Pay attention to meeeeeeeee!**_" she shrieked.

She bolted off the stage and ran smack into the door. She rubbed her nose and nonchalantly opened it and closed to behind her. Checking the west side camera, she was headed towards my office, flailing her arms about. I looked back up from the camera and saw her zip across the window next to the door.

I got up from the chair and slowly looked at the small window on the door. I blinked and Foxy was now standing there staring at me, occasionally licking the window. I slowly locked the door and Foxy whimpered. She started pawing at the door and whimpered louder.

"Please let me in, Mr. Guard. I don't wanna be alone. It's scary as fuck in there." she whined.

I slowly unlocked the door and she walked in the office holding a yellow blanket and the plush hamburger. She gave me a quick lick on the nose and whispered out a "Thank you."

She curled up on the bed and I noticed that the laser cutlass on her arm was replaced by a hand. Probably to hold a prop sword when doing her shows. She looked at me and stuck out her tongue to lick at nothing.

"…Who's best pony?" she asked.

"Umm…Luna?" I answered.

"…I likes you nao." she squeaked as she sat on the bed.

I put down the iPad and I started looking through the rooms one last time, even though I really shouldn't. I checked Camera 1A, the backstage room that was renovated into a arcade, and I made a myself a mental list on what games were there. There was Sonic the Fighters, Mortal Kombat, Altered Beast, House of the Dead, DDR, Marvel vs Capcom 2, Pac-Man, Street Fighter, some crane games, air hockey tables, a few raffle games for extra tickets, etc. It was like your typical Chuck E. Cheese…If it were run by sexy android vixen.

In the crane games, I could see some My Little Pony plush toys, some plush pizza Frisbees, Foxy's plush hamburger, and some actual plushies of Foxy herself. And they looked pretty damn adorable.

There were also some pretty neat prize on the shelves, too. A plush Mega Buster from the Mega-Man series, some eye patches, and gum-ball machines. There were also a couple boxes of Game-Cubes, Game Boy Advance SPs, PS3s, PS4s, Wiis, WiiUs, 3DSs, and actual games like Super Smash Bros. Melee, Brawl, Marvel vs Capcom 3, Sonic Unleashed, Colors, Generations, Punch Out for the Wii, etc. No wonder this place was doing so well. It's fucking awesome!

"Are you gonna look at that thing all day or are we gonna keep watching ponies?" Foxy asked.

"Sorry. Just looking through the arcade." I mumbled.

"Well I can't blame you, then. It _is_ pretty fun to be in there when I'm not putting on a show. That's where I got my little hamburger. His name is Squishy." she squealed.

"Squishy?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Squishy." she mewed.

I turned the swivel chair around to face her and she looked at her wrist. A lime green hologram of the current time popped out. Even though it was backwards, I could clearly see that it was ten forty five.

"Wow. Time flew by pretty quick. I only have fifteen minutes left until my shift ends so I can lea -"

"_No!_ Don't leave me all alone!" she cried as she pounced on me and tightly hugged my waist.

"But it's almost your bedtime." I replied.

"Wait…I have a bedtime?!" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. Yes you do…Wanna go back to watching ponies? We have fifteen minutes of the episode left." I added.

"Yay! Ponies!" she squealed.

And so we did. I sat down next to her and watched the rest of the episode with her. She occasionally nuzzled me and wrapped her tail around my waist. I was pretty surprised by how life like she was. Yeah, she was an anthropomorphic robot vixen, but it was almost as if she were real.

When the episode was over, I turned off the TV and Foxy gave a dejected sigh. I gave her a small pet on the head, ruffling her eye patch a little. She smiled and licked my cheek.

"You can stay here if you want, you know. There's a bed we can share." she said optimistically.

"I'm sorry, Foxy. I can't. If the manager catches us sleeping in the same bed, even though nothing sexual is going on, he might fire me and never let me work here again. I don't want to risk that." I responded.

"True…Try to swing by in the morning, okay? Good night, Tom." she replied with a small hint of sadness.

She left the office and bolted down the hallway. I turned the light off in the office, grabbed the master key on my desk, and turned off all the other lights as well. As I headed outside the door to lock it up, I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I was walking through the now dark and creepy hallways. The thought of the place's brutal past flooded back into my brain.

At a speed that could rival Foxy, I sped out the door and gently closed it to not wake her up. I quickly locked the door and headed to my car. I stepped inside and as I started up the engine, I couldn't help but smile.

"Good night, Foxy."

**A/N: If you have any suggestions on what can happen, sound off in the reviews.**


	3. Androids are Weird

**A/N: Apparently, it seems like everyone wants me to bring back the original animatronics. No idea why since they were all incinerated.**

_The next day..._

Tom's PoV

I parked my car into the same spot as yesterday and looked at the time on my iPhone 5. Six fifty - just like yesterday. I sighed from my nose and combed my hair. I know it was silly, but I have to at least look presentable.

I walked into the emptying pizzeria, and after saying my hello's and hi's to my co-workers, I walked to my office and sat down on the chair. As I patiently waited for my shift to start, Steven walked into the room.

"Well you're here early again. Well groomed, too. I think I should start giving you a raise for your professionalism alone." he commented.

"Th-Thanks, boss. It's nothing, really. I just like being a little on time." I replied.

"Son, thats crazy talk. You've only been here for a day and you're already doing a swell job. Most people wouldn't last a week due to Foxy's wackiness. Some even fall asleep on the job! Can you believe that? Well, I'll leave you alone, now. Keep up the good work!" he added as he left.

"Will do…" I muttered to myself.

I slowly yawned and looked around for any cameras in the room. Steven mentioned that people fell asleep while working, so I had to assume they they were either caught on tape or were found asleep the next morning. If anything goes on in here, I don't want to take any chances.

After a few minutes of looking around and not finding anything, I came to the conclusion that they were just found asleep. I sat back on my chair and looked through the cameras on the iPad. Natasha was mopping the bathrooms, Foxy was nowhere in sight in Pirate's Cove, and everything else was perfectly normal.

_Wait a minute! Oh shit! Foxy's not at Pirate's Cove! Where the hell could she be?!_ I thought frantically.

"Great. That's just peachy! First my boss praises me for a job well done, now I fuck it up by losing sight of Foxy! And I just started my shift! You had one job, Tom! _One. __**Job.**_" I snarled to myself.

I started frantically looking around the cameras and looking out the window to see if I could find her. No luck. Natasha was now at my door and just like yesterday, she let herself in.

"Hiya, Tom! What's got you so flustered today?" she asked.

"I think I lost Foxy!" I answered.

She merely laughed.

"You're a laugh, Tom! Foxy went out a while ago to buy some chocolate! She'll be here any second now." Natasha giggled.

"Why would an android need chocolate?" I asked.

"It's not for her, silly! Every time she finishes her show, she gives out little chocolate coins for the kids in these cute little treasure chest boxes." she explained.

"So she gets paid?" I inquired.

"Of course! She just spends it on chocolate. She honestly didn't want to be payed since making kids happy is a reward of its own, but Steven insisted since she has to keep giving chocolate. Who the fuck doesn't like chocolate?" she commented.

"Well I guess that makes sense…So, how was your day today, Natasha?" I asked.

"Ehh. It was okay." was her simple reply.

"…Sorry, Natasha. I'm bad at small talk." I stated stupidly.

"That's okay, Tom. Nobody here really talks to me either. I'm just the janitor. Everyone always talks shit about the janitor."

"I wouldn't."

"Well of course _you_ wouldn't…Or our boss or any of our co-workers, for that matter." she grumbled as she crossed her arms around her chest.

She looked at me and put the mop back into the bucket. She walked towards me and I finally noticed how damn gorgeous she was. I know I saw her yesterday, but I barely saw her enough to give a thorough analysis.

"Can you keep a secret, Tom?" she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I…I think I…I think I like you…Like that." she said in embarrassment.

"But we just met yesterday." I responded.

"Yes, it's stupid, I know, but you're the only guy who I actually like. The rest of the guys here are okay, but there was something about you that makes me feel this way. And Patrica and Samuel are an item, so he's off limits…I don't know. Maybe it's just puppy love…I-I should get back to work." she stammered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. I wanted her to stay for a while with me, but she already picked up the mop and left with the door wide open. As I walked over to close it, I looked outside and Natasha was cleaning the floor again and her well developed ass was right in my face.

I'm not complaining, of course. The way she worked that mop in conjunction with her ass swaying from side to side made me want to stare at it all night. I was looking at an angle so I could also see her incredibly well endowed breasts bouncing in sync with her mopping. It looked like they were going to make her uniform explode any minute.

"I know you're there, Tom. Take a good look at it, because I won't be here for long. The mess hall is…well… a fucking mess!" she mumbled.

"Your ass isn't the only thing I'm looking at, you know." I said flatly.

"Mmm hmm…" she hummed as she kept mopping.

"…We're on camera, aren't we?" I said monotonously.

"No. All it's seeing is the edge of the bucket and the mop. We're in its blind-spot." she replied.

"Can't it hear us?" I asked.

"Oh it can but we just disable the audio since visual evidence of robberies is all we need. The only camera with audio enabled is Foxy's room." she explained.

"And can't Patricia and Samuel hear us from their room?" I urged.

"Uhh…Maybe?" she squeaked.

We said nothing for a while, and in that time, Foxy was carrying two wooden crates of chocolate to Pirate's Cove. Meanwhile, Natasha, slowly but surely, inched forward. Clearly she liked having her ass looked at by me but she still had to clean the floors.

I slowly scooted back into my office, and Natasha went further than her usual inching now that I was no longer staring at her glorious derrière. Sitting back down, I checked the camera at Pirate's Cove and Foxy was busily stuffing the chocolate coins into a large empty treasure chest. More like a foot locker, really.

Once it was full, she took the remaining chocolate coins and put them into tiny versions of said treasure chest, just as Natasha mentioned earlier. Once she was done, Foxy neatly put them in a three layered pyramid formation on both sides of the giant one. She smiled at her work and closed the curtain.

I looked at my watch and it was now seven twenty. Natasha was still cleaning outside my window, so I decided to kick back and watch some TV. As I flipped through the channels, I noticed that Natasha was now gone from the window.

I found nothing interesting on TV, so I decided to check up on Foxy. The curtain was open again and she was swaying from side to side while happily wagging her tail as she was…singing?

"Something something something turtle! Something something something turtle! Something something something turtle! Heros with a cowbell! Turtle powder!" she sang.

Apparently she was watching the 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and trying to sing along with the opening animation. She happily hugged her plush hamburger and wrote something in what seemed to be her diary while speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Dear Diary, I was a good fox." she chirped.

She put the diary away and made a happy little bark as she hugged her hamburger again.

"Time for some learning!" she squealed as she started watching the 80's Mega-Man cartoon. Yes, she was singing along to the intro.

I smiled and wondered whether or not she knew about the three laws of robotics since she considered watching Mega-Man a learning experience. She didn't seem to notice that I was watching her, so I continued to do so.

After a full episode, she started watching an episode of Astro-Boy followed by playing the Mega-Man series. It took her roughly twenty minutes each to beat Mega-Man 1, 2, and 3 and it took her an hour to beat Mega-Man X 5, making random commentary as she played.

Looking at the time once more, it was now ten thirty. Foxy was gone from Pirate's Cove, so I checked through the cameras again. Looking through the camera in the hallway, Foxy was on the floor wiggling like a caterpillar towards my office. I put the iPad down and walked out, only to be pounced on by her.

"How did you get here that fast? You were at least twenty feet away when I got out." I added.

"Imma caterpillar!" she squealed as she pounced into the office.

I followed after her and she was chasing her tail on the bed. She then plopped her butt on to the bed and wagged her tail as she stuck out her tongue cutely.

"I go floof!" she squealed.

"Floof?"

"Yes. Floof."

"And floof iiss?" I urged.

She lied down on the bed and started wiggling on it while wagging her tail rapidly and making happy fox noises.

"Rub my tummy!" she squealed.

I slowly rubbed her tummy and she wiggled faster and made a happy bark.

"That. That is floof." she mewed.

"…You know. For an android vixen, you sure are playful at this time." I commented.

"Whaddya mean? I'm always playful." Foxy yipped.

"Yeah but it's almost…human." I whispered.

"Well that's how I was programmed, silly goose! No family pizzeria would want a mascot who's mean and nasty!" she giggled.

"True but…Have you ever thought of going against your programming?" I asked.

"I think you're confused. I was programmed with natural emotions, yes, and I can have my grumpy days, but my programming is my personality, not my attitude." she said seriously.

"I guess that makes sense…Do you wanna play some chess? I found a board in the desk while you were playing Mega-Man 3." I suggested.

"Sure! I have a chess board of my own in my room! Maria and Kim sometimes play with me on my break, so I've had some practice. Getting pretty good at it, too!" she squealed.

We spent the last thirty minutes of my shift playing chess. Foxy won some and I would almost win others…Yeah. She's really good at chess. Beat me five times in a row.

"Aaand checkmate!" Foxy said proudly.

"Wow. Fifth time in a row. I didn't stand a chance!" I chuckled.

"Don't feel too bad! You were super close that last time!" she squealed.

"True…Well my shift is over. It's time for me to go home." I sighed.

"Aww! Already?" she whined.

"Yeah. You were playing video games for a majority of my shift, remember? I'll be here tomorrow as usual, okay? Don't be sad." I reassured her.

"…You really have to stay here for a night." she said flatly.

"But this place is a little…unnerving." I said with a slight whine.

"True. Even _I _get the collywobbles here. And I live here!" she added.

"See ya tomorrow, Foxy." I said with a smile as I walked out of my office.

**A/N: This is going a a small hiatus since I have no idea what do to with it anymore. Suggestions are very much welcome…Seriously. They are. And yes, this will still be Foxy x Tom fic but with a little bit of Foxy x Tom x Natasha love triangle thrown into the fray. Try to not suggest OCs, okay?**


	4. Ceiling Pizza Makes You sick

**A/N: This chapter is for FrankWest884 as his birthday present. Sure, I'm a day late, but better late than never…Smash Bros. has taken over my life!**

Tom's PoV

It was eight thirty in the morning and I was already at Foxy's. Steven called me over for some reason. My car broke down this morning, so I had to take the bus to get here. I noticed that a Starbucks was nearby, so I trekked over for a cup of joe and a chocolate doughnut, and I was back on my way.

Taking small sips and a couple of bites, I entered the pizzeria and there was a seething angry mob of children and parents. The children were chanting "We want Foxy! We want Foxy!" while their parents were making a scene on how Foxy can't get sick…Wait. _Sick?!_ How in the hell can she get sick?!

Steven was desperately trying to calm the mob down and I heard pained yelps and groans from behind the curtain.

"Daddy, it hurts." I heard Foxy whine.

"I'm sorry, folks, but Foxy's out of commission for now. Y'all have to come later!" Steven shouted over the rowdy mob while trying to not blow a gasket himself.

"Come later? Ha! Who'd want to go to a pizzeria who can't even keep their mascot in check?" a woman shouted.

"Silly person! Pizzerias aren't people!" Foxy giggled from behind the curtain, albeit forced.

I saw Natasha nearby, mop in hand, and she looked downright angry. She was rubbing her temple in frustration and she looked absolutely livid. She growled and held her mop in a damn tight grip in anger and it just increased the longer this fiasco kept gong. Her knuckles were white and her hand was becoming noticeably red from the grip.

In a sudden motion, she slammed the mop onto the wall and snapped it where she was holding it.

"_**Everybody just shut the fuck up!**_" she screamed.

Everyone's heads turned to her and even Foxy poked her head out the curtains…With an ice bag on her head and a thermometer in her mouth.

Taking deep breaths from her sudden outburst, she was fixing her mop with duct tape and stomped towards the crowd.

"Foxy's sick. Big fucking deal! We'll fix her up and you'll probably be back here like this never happened! Hell, we'll give you free pizza after this is over and arguing isn't fixing her faster so sit down, shut up, have some damn pizza, take your little fuck trophies to the arcade, and let us fucking fix Foxy!" she raved.

She angrily marched over to the storage area, slamming the door behind her, and everyone else was in complete silence.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I muttered.

"Hi, Tom!" Foxy squealed happily.

I heard unanimous muttering in the crowd and everyone decided to leave. Not just because of a sick Foxy, but also because of Natasha's attitude, saying things like "Who hires someone with a temper like that?" and "We're lucky she's just the janitor.".

Steven followed after the crowd, only to put a closed sign in front of the door. He sighed and escorted me back into Pirate's Cove. He opened up the curtains and Foxy was lying in bed, still with the ice bag on her head and thermometer in her mouth. There was a man sitting next to her, probably in his mid-thirties, who I assumed Foxy was calling "Daddy".

"What's the verdict, Miles?" Steven asked.

"What she needs is plenty of oil to drink,, rest in bed, and constant ice bags. In other words, her joints are locking up, the cause of her pain, and she's overheating. In her condition, it will range from hours to days for her to recover." he responded in a British accent.

"So the locked up joints are like arthritis but for androids?" I asked.

"Yes. Very similar." was his reply.

"Oww…Daddy, my tummy hurty!" Foxy whined.

"And now she has a stomach ache. I wonder what could have caused that." Miles muttered.

"Well I have seen her eat questionable things off the ground." Steven replied.

"Floor ice cream gives you health!" Foxy retorted.

"And look where that led you. Now you have a stomach ache along with locking joints and overheating. Promise me you won't eat anything off the ground anymore, okay?" Miles sighed.

"Okay, Daddy." she whimpered.

"Good…Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Miles added.

"Nuu! Don't go!" Foxy yelped sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll come back some time soon." Miles sighed.

"But that takes forever!" she whined.

Miles pet his quote unquote daughter and she happily licked his face. With a smile, he packed up his things and left, with Steven following suit. Foxy started to whimper and whine sadly. She made a small sneeze and shivered under the covers. After a small pause, she looked down at her chest and wagged her tail.

"Hey look! I have built in pool floaties!" she squealed.

"You notice those _now?!_" Natasha shouted from the storage room.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." Foxy whimpered while holding her tummy in pain.

Steven walked into the room and patted me on the shoulder.

"We'll take it from here, Tom. You go on home and come back in several hours. Foxy will be as fit as a fiddle before you know it."

"Alright, sir. I'll come back for my shift."

I went back to the pizzeria at six fifty. The place was still open and a couple of families were leaving. I brushed past them and made my way in. Natasha was filing her nails while leaning against the wall until she eventually noticed me.

"Oh! Hey, Tom! Foxy's still sick and business has been slow without her. Everyone already left so it's just you, me, and Foxy, but don't expect me to stick around either." Natasha added.

I walked into Pirate's Cove and I saw that Foxy was reading a book upside-down while still in bed, prompting me to chuckle a little.

"Hi, Foxy. Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"No. My tummy still hurts but I'm as mobile as squishy machine!" she squealed.

She put down the book and took out a black 3DS. She shifted around in her bed to get comfortable and started playing Star Fox 3D while humming the theme song. I slowly left Pirate's Cove and went to my office as there was nothing more I could do.

I sat there for several minutes while twiddling my thumbs and going through Netflix. I started getting lost in thought, thinking why I was even here if everything seemed to be in perfect order with or without me. All I was doing was watching Foxy and she can tend to herself even if she gets lonely.

A few hours have passed and I was getting extremely sleepy, even if it was nine o clock. I was checking the cameras from time to time for no reason other than to check on Foxy. To be honest, if she wanted company, she should just follow me into the office until my shift is done rather than waiting until the last minute.

Speaking of Foxy, she was happily humming Les Toreadors while skipping around the dining area to my office and carrying an iPad of her own. She made her way to the door and knocked three times before letting herself in.

"Hey, Tom!" she squealed.

"Hi, Foxy…So I see you're all better now." I added.

"Yup…I still wish I got better quicker." she said with a sad huff.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that since all the time I spent being sick, I couldn't entertain children. It made me sad when I saw them sad when I couldn't put on a show." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I replied

"Don't be…But now that I'm all better, everything's all hunky-dory! Hey, you wanna play some Fruit Ninja? It's super duper fun! Personally, I prefer the saber sword!" she squealed.

"Umm…Sure."

We spent a few hours playing Fruit Ninja, Angry Birds, Flappy Bird, and Temple Run while talking about ponies as I checked the cameras every once and a while…With Foxy occasionally licking my face. I noticed that Natasha was nowhere to be seen in the pizzeria. Looks like she really did leave.

Anyway, the same old same old happened. Me trying to leave, Foxy begging me not to go, etc. Only this time, I actually did decide to stay. The bed was surprisingly comfortable to lay down on despite being as hard as a rock when sitting on it.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I slowly remembered that I forgot to lock the front doors. But I didn't care. Foxy or Natasha would care of that. Although I admit, it was irresponsible to think that, but it was too late. I was already asleep.

**A/N: Not the best of chapters, but I made it work. Funnily enough, FrankWest884 suggested this with a slightly different plot while I was writing this….Looks like we'll be seeing this type of chapter again pretty soon…And by soon, I mean next chapter or the chapter after that. Yes, I will change things up, so it won't be the generic formula every chapter...Now if you'll excuse me I have some FNaF 2 to play. Happy Veteran's Day, everybody!**


End file.
